


[Collection] E-Rated Scenes from "Lavina | Shamal"

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adorable Kyōya, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Guardians, Consentacles, Fake Marriage/Marriage of Convenience, Fantastical Anatomy, Fluff, Kyōya-tan, Lavina is one of Shamal's Alternate Identities, Mist Flames, Other, POV Shamal, POV Third Person Limited, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Canon, Time Skips, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: 1. Shamal and Tsuyoshi finally have sex.2. ... and get creative.3. Tsuyoshi is a shameless flirt.4. Tentacle Play5. A knot and a conception





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lavina | Shamal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475297) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



The one downside to weakening the illusion is that it slips now when he falls asleep sometimes (there’s a safeguard against loss of consciousness, or if he manages to conceive again, but he isn’t so worried about being found out now - at least in those locations he’s likely to fall asleep) and it’s one of those nights that he rouses from a light sleep to find Tsuyoshi draped half over him, and both of them are hard. It’s intriguing, and they were married, so they should probably try having sex, really - and it’s not like he isn’t attracted to his husband. (But given Don Falco, he’d rather not be penetrated _yet_ , but penetrating, or copious oral sex appealed; his sex drive was rather high, and Mei-Lin had sent him a late-pregnancy care kit that had contained interesting items that he’d made thorough use of, but he did much prefer an animate partner.)

“Tsuyoshi?”

“Yesss, koi-chan?”

“Can we try having sex? We’re both hard, and attracted to each other.”

“Mmm. We can try. But I want you to fuck me, koi-chan; I’m feeling lazy and I think you’d enjoy that more than me fucking you, given everything.” He could do that. He’d enjoy that, actually, and he’s half tempted to ask Tsuyoshi if he’s learned how to read minds. “There’s lube in the cupboard -”

Tsuyoshi grins up at him, pushing off his blankets, and he shakes his head in amusement; his husband seemed to be intent on living up to the stereotype about shameless Rains. “Oh, I have no need for the lube; I can deal with that issue with my Flames.” He plunges them into Tsuyoshi’s body, and his mischievous husband spreads his legs in welcome and moans in appreciation as he’s abruptly loose and slick.“Though I am curious; was the lube hopefulness, or -”

“I’ve heard you masturbating and it was so hard not to offer to lend you a hand - or another body part - koi-chan, but I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, so I dealt with my own problem myself.” His cock throbs and he settles over his husband, fingers tracing over tattoos and corded muscle before sliding lower to confirm that his Flames had done their job; given the way Tsuyoshi arched and panted when he pressed his fingers in, he’d been _very_ successful. 

“Raise your hips for me?” Tsuyoshi does so obligingly, and he slides the blanket he’s rolled up under his husband before lining himself up with his hole. He fucks Tsuyoshi open on his cock with tiny thrusts that have the man beneath whining and clinging to him, desperate even before he’s deep enough to brush against his prostate, and he hides a grin in the crook of his husband’s neck. 

“What did you - gods, right _there_ \- do, Shamal?”

“I like my partners writhing in pleasure beneath me, so I make it very, very enjoyable for them.”

“I wondered why I heard you described as the Incubus as often from the information brokers as I did Trident Shamal.” He preens a little, and presses a kiss to his husband’s jaw. 

“Your incubus, now -” Tsuyoshi whines and arches his back, impaling himself fully and he has to bite back the intense urge to cum; given his husband knows that nickname, he wants to make sure that he really, really enjoys letting him fuck him and blowing his load in the first penetration won’t do that. “- yours to please and pleasure and torment to your heart’s content.”

“You may - gods, your cock feels good - come to regret that decl- _ah_ -ration, koi-chan.” He shifts, leaning his weight in and Tsuyoshi tilts his hips a tiny bit more, and then squeezes around his length, muscles tightening rhythmically in a way that makes him groan in frustrated pleasure. “You wouldn’t be the first sexually adventurous Mist I’ve learned to play with.” 

He ties a mental leash around his orgasm and sets a slow but inexorable pace, concentrating on driving Tsuyoshi mad with need, and on lavishing kisses on his husband, stealing his breath from him. (Deliberately; there’s a reason erotic asphyxiation was a thing. It could, under controlled circumstances, heighten one’s pleasure _immensely_.) 

“You’re a tease, Shamal.”

“Anticipation makes the pleasure sweeter.” But his husband is already shifting, and he makes an amused sound as he’s rolled beneath him, and Tsuyoshi sits up, forcing him even deeper into the man’s ass. “But you’re obviously feeling impatient. And like showing off …” Tsuyoshi makes an amused sound at his gentle protest, and then sets an outrageously fast pace, showing off the work he’s done in the past few weeks to recover from carrying Takeshi in his Flames and the way that had shifted his centre of balance. He purrs in appreciation of the brutal speed and strength of his husband, and he was going to have to figure out how best to help him train in private. 

(It would have to be in private; Tsuyoshi was just too well known a swordsman to be training openly or running a dojo with apprentices, and kata are all well and good but nothing will be better than a fight, especially one he can watch and then fuck his husband. It would take some intense mental work, but he _might_ be able to create a mirror of Tsuyoshi for him to train against. And perhaps do _other_ things with.)

Tsuyoshi slows, not exhausted, but intrigued, and he whines at the change in sensation. “You’re thinking too hard, koi-chan. What do I need to do to make that brain of yours switch off?”

“Help me make you a döppelganger to spar with and do, ah, other things to?”

Tsuyoshi slows further, coming to a rest in the cradle of his hips, the full length of his cock buried in now tight, muscular heat. “Mmm. Can you reawaken old workings if I open my Flames to yours, koi-chan?”

“Probably?”

“Then why don’t you have a try?” He shakes his head in laughter, rolling Tsuyoshi back beneath him, and then plunging into his Flames as well as his ass with his next thrust. His Flames pour in, and the depth and breadth of Tsuyoshi’s Cloudy Rain is astonishing and humbling. It takes him several shallow breaths to find the comparatively tiny Mist Flame the man was kindling - between the desperate bid to save Takeshi, and the fact that his husband had Eiko-hime experiment on him with her own Flame, it was at least well and truly ‘lit’ - and the slumbering embers around it of workings that had been used on him before. He lures a touch of the Cloud swirling in Tsuyoshi’s soul to his hands and pours them into the embers, and the Mist, building them into raging bonfires. (With hindsight, he really should have been a little more discriminating about what he was doing, but in his defence, Tsuyoshi’s ass really is rather distracting.) He tumbles back into the real world and bucks his hips, dragging a somewhat high pitched moan from the man beneath him despite the angle being wrong.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck - that wasn’t the only thing you woke up, gods, I’d forgotten how intense this was -” He raises an eyebrow and holds still as Tsuyoshi pants and adjusts, feeling out the now awake Flame workings. It’s easy to find which one has the Rain beneath him squirming intently, and he laughs and leaves it be, though he does lull the working that saved Takeshi into somnolence until he can examine it; the two of them aren’t ready for another baby, not if Tsuyoshi wants to get a sushi shop off the ground and them integrated into Namimori rather than them continuing to hole up on the Hibari estate. (He wants to get his medical practice off the ground and Ito-chan started on their midwifery and pediatric qualifications; she’s a nurse but had never specialised in those fields.)

“Can I move yet, Tsuyoshi?”

“Slowly. Gods. Eiko used this to teach me to really enjoy anal penetration; I had some unpleasant experiences when younger. I thought she’d removed it though; we’d stopped using it when I’d broken the aversion.” He twitches his hips and Tsuyoshi comes messily all over both of them. The convulsive spasms around his cock would have dragged his own orgasm from him if he hadn’t had a leash on it. Once he’s gentled Tsuyoshi through it, he sets a slow, rolling pace, eager to see whether his husband will swat at him, or whether the man can keep up with him at his most sexual frustrated and overeager. “We’re - ah - going to need to schedule sex if tonight is anything to go by, koi-chan. I can see it going on for - gods, right there - hours.”

“Oh, I can manage a quickie, too, but I like to leave my partners incoherent and desperate for more.” He wraps his hand around Tsuyoshi’s half-hard cock and strokes it back to full hardness. “I’m sure you’ll thoroughly enjoy the process.”

“I’m sure I will. Now I think you promised incoherence?” He laughs and starts to move a little faster, fingers seeking out his husband’s sweet spots with torturous intent. He finds several, some of them more common than others, and exploits them all until Tsuyoshi’s writhing beneath him, demanding that they both get to cum, that Shamal is going to drive him insane if he keeps this up, and he leans in and nips at the column of Tsuyoshi’s throat, dragging his orgasm from him. Cloudy Flames pour into his system and twine with his own arousal, amplifying it a thousandfold - too much for the leash on his orgasm - and he cums explosively, collapsing on top of his husband. 

“Dirty trick.”

“Mmmm. Useful trick. Just be glad I didn’t use it to ramp up _your_ sensitivity.”

“Promises, promises.”

“Later. I believe I am supposed to be incoherent now, and I can still use grammar correctly.” He laughs and stretches his Flames, intent on actually making his husband incoherent with pleasure; it wasn’t something he’d need his cock for, after all. He shifts partially back into Lavina, the loss of his cock making Tsuyoshi whine until his Flames take its place, and he realises what he’s intent on doing. Tsuyoshi curses at the impromptu restraints, tugging them ineffectually as he sinks down the full length of his husbands cock moaning in almost pained pleasure as he’s stretched by the thick, long cock, and gods it feels so good, so much better than Alfredo Falco’s had. He shoves that thought back into its mental box, but Tsuyoshi had caught the moment and rolled him back under himself and he shudders as it shifts the thick cock he’s impaled on, the resulting friction making him whine with needy frustration as his husband takes over being in control. 

He claws at Tsuyoshi, whining and pleading as his husband rocks his hips, the friction driving him steadily insane, and he swears as he realises Tsuyoshi’s using his Flames internally, to slow his arousal and increase his stamina. “Fuck. You’ve been planning this for months, haven’t you? Since you called me koi-chan, right?”

“Yes. I’ve had some amazing fantasies about having you like this, spread beneath me on my futon and begging for me, Shamal-koi.” He shivers and clenches, and Tsuyoshi makes an appreciative sound. “Do that again.” Cloud Flames curl into his system too, and he whines and bucks, and Tsuyoshi rolls his hips, a mischievous smirk on his lips. “If it hadn’t been for how skittish you were being, I’d have had my head between your legs licking your slit or sucking your cock on a daily basis since then.”

He shrieks as Tsuyoshi slides his hands under his ass and tilts his hips. He’d always thought it made no sense for anything involved in sex to hurt unnecessarily and he’d fixed a certain issue, and his husband was taking ruthless advantage of that fact to make him be _very_ vocal about his pleasure. 

“Your sex drive is as high as - merciful god above - mine -”

“Mmm. It can be. Eiko was amused at how I could sync with her and slam her into a wall and impale her on my cock when she needed it. Your libido has been hell on my ability to control myself.” He laughs and clenches again, and Tsuyoshi shakes his head and keeps rocking into him ruthlessly, over and over again, hard and fast, and delicious and gods, his husband was going to torture him until he begged for mercy. (It wasn’t _fair_ ; he was the one who was supposed to be showing off his sexual prowess!) The warmth of yet another orgasm suffuses his body, tugging at his Flames, and Tsuyoshi pants, bending over him and ramming in hard and deep and fast, and then it all unravels and _fuck_.

“Oh, gods _damn_ you, Tsuyoshi -” the illusion of him being Lavina snaps back into place as if in confirmation of what he’d thought he’d felt, “- if I’ve just conceived twins, you get to carry one of them.”

"Maa, maa. If it happens, it happens, and I've always wanted a clan of my own." He swats at his husband and groans as the evil-minded man starts rocking his hips _again_.


	2. Chapter 2

“ _How_ did you manage to spend five years married to Eiko and only get her pregnant _once_?!”

“I assume she had something to do with that, koi-chan. I wasn’t _trying_ to get you pregnant, I promise. But I am definitely _very_ pleased about it.” He groans and flops back onto the futon, not caring about what position he ended up with until he didn’t get a reply, and realised that he’d thoroughly distracted his husband. “Perhaps you’re the ridiculously fertile one, though; how long did it take for you to conceive Hayato-kun?” He counts back, blushes, and squirms, and Tsuyoshi grins at him. “Less time than you thought?” He nods, and Tsuyoshi sinks to his knees between his spread legs. “Are you ovulating now?”

He looks up at his husband with wide eyes, and Tsuyoshi runs a hand up the inside of his thigh, rubbing callused fingers against his outer lips, the tip of one dipping between them, and then raising it to his lips and licking it clean. He shouldn’t be ovulating, has already conceived, but Tsuyoshi’s voice had been soft, Rain Flames curling around each word, and the idea of having twins sank into his subconscious and he shuts his eyes in reluctant acceptance of what his body had already decided was going to happen. “I shouldn’t be.”

“That wasn’t a no.”

“You were the one who just talked my body into the idea, Tsuyoshi.” He opens his eyes to find the Rain kneeling between his thighs grinning wickedly, cock erect, and he squirms and spreads his legs a little wider.

“You don’t seem to be protesting.” Rough fingers stroke his slit again, pausing to rub at his hooded clit, and he feels his body - Lavina’s - respond further, muscles loosening and softening as delicate membranes slicken, and Tsuyoshi keeps teasing him. “All you have to do is say no, and I’ll go and get a condom, even if I’d rather go bare and fill you up to the brim. Or I could fuck you back here, instead, where there’s not quite so much risk -” thumb pressing against his tight rear entrance. “But I want you big and round again, koi-chan. You’re beautiful like this, but with a child in your belly, you _glow_ -” He presses back and the thumb breaches his ass and he squeezes around it, torn between two potential sets of sensations and the knowledge that he’d carried Hayato-kun easily enough. Two would be harder, but not _that_ much - gods, what was he thinking?

“Stick your gods-be-damned-cock in my ass, and stop tempting me with it, Tsuyoshi.” 

“Aw. Sure about that?” He thrust his hips back, fucking himself on Tsuyoshi’s thumb, letting his Flames do the hard work of preparing himself for penetration there. “You’d be so pretty with my twins in your belly. Or triplets -”

He squirms as Tsuyoshi’s Flames curl through the words, and makes a sound before sitting up enough to get a hold on his husband’s cock and line it up with where he’s decided he wants it right now. Tsuyoshi makes his own bitten off sound of pleasure as he seats himself in his husband’s lap, the full length of his cock buried in his ass in one easy motion. (The stretch made him groan, the preparation little more than making sure that the passage in question was slick enough, and Tsuyoshi’s cock was more than a match for his appetites.) “Just fuck me unconscious, husband-mine. I want at _least_ three orgasms.”

He snorts. “Feeling pessimistic?”

“No, just wanted to give you a chance to exceed expectations.”

“I want your cock to play with, then.”

“Greedy -” but he relaxes the illusion slightly, and his anatomy shifts just a bit, until he has both cock and slit, and because he’s feeling selfish, prostate _and_ internal clitoris, too. “- no gonads though; they’re a bit busy, and self-cest has never been my cup of tea.” 

“You mean you _don’t_ want to play with my döppelganger and I at the same time -”

“No, I just don’t think reproducing asexually is feasible for humans.” Tsuyoshi buries laughter in the crook of his shoulder, and strokes his cock for him. 

“Thinking about it, why don’t I summon my döppel, koi-chan. He can’t plant another baby in your womb, and I suspect you’d thoroughly enjoy yourself between the two of us …” Tsuyoshi doesn’t give him a chance to say no to the idea, and to be honest, he probably _wouldn’t_ have said no, even given the choice. He does conceal his cock under its protective illusion again for now, though, because if he’s going to take two copies of his husband, he’d rather one each in his ass and slit than being spit-roasted between them.

“Husband, you’re _evil_.” Tsuyoshi - both Tsuyoshi’s - preen, and he groans as the real version leans back, drawing him with him, and spreading his legs wide with his own, leaving him wide open with his own juices dripping from his slit, and making it clear that he’s very, very aroused by the idea.

“I can feel your juices dripping onto my bollocks, koi-chan. For all your protests, given the way your muscles are twitching, and you’re not fighting me, you _really_ like this idea, don’t you?” _Oh_. He hears the need for reassurance in his husband’s voice, that he hadn’t been pushed too far and was going along with this just to keep him happy and he reaches for the döppel, urging him closer and there’s a sigh of relief from Tsuyoshi. “Going to roll us all over when he’s coaxed you into taking his cock too, sweetheart. He learns, but I’ve never used him for this sort of thing and I want you to enjoy it -” Tsuyoshi’s voice drops, and he nips his earlobe, “- plus given the way you’re squirming with a cock up your ass, I want to see just how much you enjoy things when I’m rough and you’re tight.”

“If you wanted me _tight_ -” The döppel presses two fingers to his dripping slit, and he groans as his already full body surrenders and lets them in, and gods, the feeling was intense, especially with his redesigned anatomy. “- if you kill me, I’ll come back to haunt you, and teach the kids to be absolute _terrors_.”

“I want you any way I can get you, koi-chan, but wrecked and ruined and sated and round with my child has to be the _best_ state to have you in.” The fingers exploring his slit withdraw, and then there’s the thick, blunt head of his husband’s döppel pressing at his entrance, and the döppel fucks it into him with tiny thrusts that make him whimper and whine as things are displaced to make it possible. He has his first orgasm of the evening before his husband’s döppel is even halfway into his slit, and the second when he’s fully seated, and Tsuyoshi’s hand slides between his belly and the döppel’s and presses and mouths appreciation of how full he feels into his ear. “So good for me, my pretty koi-chan. So tight and wet and eager for more. It’s only my Rain Flame that kept me from cumming while he opened you up, and when I finally let go, well I’m Cloudy, too -” he whines and squirms at the threat of a cum enema, “- and while I’ll have months to wait before the little one in your belly has you round again, I think we can get you partway there tonight.”

Tsuyoshi rolls the three of them over, leaving him facedown over his husband’s döppel, its cock throughly embedded in his slit, and then the cruel man starts to shift, withdrawing most of his cock and then fucking his way back in with tiny thrusts that sent him half mad with need. “For god’s sake, fuck me properly, Tsuyoshi.”

“No.” He curses and squirms, but his husband’s döppel has him in a firm grip, and his husband keeps up the gentle rocking pace that’s too much and not enough and he’s planning _something_. “What’s the biggest thing you’ve taken back here, Shamal?”

“Your cock.”

“Say when, then.” He doesn’t understand, given that Tsuyoshi keeps rocking into him, the pace gentle, frustrating, easy to take, tension building, until the additional stretch starts to register and he realises that the döppel’s grip has shifted to his hips, holding him bruisingly tight. “Gods, you feel amazing, koi-chan. So tight, the way your muscles twitching and spasming, desperate to expel me from your body and yet you’re still so fucking aroused and eager for more, for me to fuck you harder and stuff more and more cock into you -” His pussy and ass spasm again, muscles stretched tight around thick cocks and his husband and the döppel groan, bucking deeper, and he shrieks as his husband’s cock has another spurt of growth and his muscles go into continuous spasm trying to expel the intruders and it gets cross-wired into pleasure, the orgasm endless and impossible, and it only stops when his muscles tire. Except Tsuyoshi’s still there, and his cock starts moving, friction resuming building towards another orgasm. “Bigger or harder, koi-chan? Or shall I cum and plug you up? It’s your choice.”

He whines, and Tsuyoshi kisses the back of his neck.

“All three then?” He nods and his husband laughs, picking up the pace. “Make yourself something nice and big that you won’t mind retaining overnight, koi-chan. I want to go to sleep with you round and sweetly sated.” He could do that. Would do that, as soon as the thick cock in his ass did something about the knot of tension that was driving him mad. And then it expanded again and his muscles objected and the friction was too much, his world going grey as Tsuyoshi sawed his cock in and out of his sore and spasming ass. The pleasure was intense and he shaped the plug with hungry need for it to continue, and the döppel was gone and he was barely balanced on hands and knees as his husband rutted into him and released with Cloud-amplified need and volume that he could feel far too deep inside and more Flames surged after his husband’s seed until the man was spent and withdrawing and the obscene plug he’d crafted for himself was being eased into his opening, and he was dazed, aftershocks rippling through him as it sank slowly into his abused hole. He wasn’t going to sleep, he was going to pass out from pleasure.

He’s rolled onto his back, hips jerking as his weight rests on the thick toy he’d crafted for his own ass, pushing it deeper into his body, and he realises just what Tsuyoshi’s planning to do. The thick head of his husband’s cock presses against his slit, barely there pressure that made it clear that if he wanted to be impaled, he was going to have to do it himself. He whines, and lifting his legs takes all his will power, but he wraps them around his husband’s waist and applies just enough force to get the man’s cock to start sinking into his overcrowded slit. Tsuyoshi does the rest, and he swallows and whines at the stretch and the fact he just _knows_ he’s going to end up with twins after this.

“You’re _gorgeous_ , koi-chan. I love the way you look pregnant, and how tight and slick your pretty body gets for me, too.” He shivers, and Tsuyoshi rocks his hips, fingers dropping to toy with his flushed and swollen clit. “One more orgasm, sweetheart. Want you to squeeze me tight enough to ring every drop of cum from my balls.”

He’s not sure he has one more orgasm in him, given how hard he’s already cum for Tsuyoshi, but given that his husband’s asking, he wills his body to have one more - “If I have _triplets_ -”

“You’ll have enjoyed every second of it.” His husband has him bang to rights, and he twitches his hips, trying to encourage Tsuyoshi to fuck him a little harder. “And you’ll take breaks by letting me help this time, koi-chan.” He mumbles something, and Tsuyoshi laughs, and wraps his hands around his hips, fucking him just as hard as he’d begged for earlier, jostling the plug in his ass that for some godforsaken reason his subconscious had covered in soft pseudo-spikes, torturing sensitive skin and even more sensitive prostate. “Ready to cum, beautiful?”

“Gods, yes.”

“Good.” Tsuyoshi’s hips snap, and his husband leans and kisses him, and swallows his shriek as he cums again, ringing down hard on the thick cock and plug filling his body, and Tsuyoshi sighs, and there’s slick hot cum squishing out around his husband’s cock. “So perfect, koi-chan. Like you were made for me.” He hums agreement, and Tsuyoshi withdraws slowly, leaving him feeling open and wet, and then there’s a soft cloth wiping him clean. “Want me to take the plug out, too, or do you want to sleep with it in so I can fuck you again in the morning?”

“Leave it.” Tsuyoshi grins and curls around him, hand splayed over the belly that he’d developed from their earlier play. “Fuck me awake again?” He doesn’t hear Tsuyoshi’s answer, sleep taking him as soon as his eyes shut.


	3. Chapter 3

“… I see what you mean about learned mannerisms. Your sword, husband, is an incorrigible flirt.”

“We’re not that bad. You’re just very -” Tsuyoshi presses a kiss to the sensitive spot under his ear, “- very susceptible to us these days. You love the feel of my ‘sword’ sinking into your sweet sheath.” He groans and Tsuyoshi nips at his ear gently, one of his big hands sliding under the waistband of his skirt to cup his mons. “And you’re not wearing panties; should I just lift you up and impale you on my cock, koi-chan.”

“I’d rather have a futon and some cushions for support. You got twins on me, husband, and they’re hyperactive little menaces. We’ll have far more fun if I don’t have to worry about them kicking me in a kidney -” Tsuyoshi laughs and picks him up anyway, carrying him through into the next room, and laying him down on their futon and piling the cushions around and under him, until he wriggles and spreads his legs and his evil husband takes his invitation and sheathes himself and fuck, that felt good. For all sorts of reasons, biological and not. 

“Oh, so good, koi-chan. Do I still need to do something about the temperature, or can we leave that until I’ve had my fill of your sheath swallowing my sword?” He debates telling his favourite sadist that he needs things fixed now, but fuck it, it felt far too good to have the man’s ‘sword’ buried in his sheath, and he was resolutely blaming pregnancy induced increased blood volume for that. (No, he wasn’t in love with his husband. He didn’t _do_ love. Love got him into trouble. And this wasn’t trouble.)

“Gods, don’t you dare pull-out. We can fix the damn temperature once you’ve made me cum -”

“- now my sword is in your sheath, all you want me to do is this, isn’t it, koi-chan?” His husband rocks his hips, fucking him with tiny half-inch thrusts, the pressure just in the right place, and he moans in pleasure at the intense sensation, fingers digging into Tsuyoshi’s shoulders, desperate for just a little bit more. “I can keep this up for _hours_.” He can’t even drag him down for a kiss; his belly’s in the way, and Tsuyoshi grins at him as the realisation he can’t shut his evil-minded husband up flashes across his face. “Perhaps I should see just how long you can take it before you beg me to let you cum?”

“Oh husband, if you want me to beg then you have to give me a break from the two miscreants I’m currently incubating. Otherwise, I’ll just summon a vibrator and deal with my frustration myself.”

“Noted. No frustrating the pregnant Mist unless I want to be superseded by toys.” His husband takes mercy on him, lengthening his strokes and insinuating a finger between them to pour Cloud Flames into his already sensitive body, and he gives up to the pleasure, shrieking his delight as it crashes over him and his husband keeps shifting, keeps fucking his cock into his spasming slit and smiling that smug smile of his at him. “How many orgasms do you want like this before I roll you over and stick my sword in one of your other available sheathes, koi-chan?”

“Mmmm. I’ll tell you when I’m done with it. If you’re done before I am, I’ll illusion you into a damn vibrator and turn you back when I’m finished.”

“Kinky -”

“ _Without_ awareness.”

“That would be cruel, koi-chan. At least let me know I’m being sunk into your sweet tight sheathes over and over again …” He swats at his husband and Tsuyoshi laughs. “… I’d offer to be _your_ sheath, but the little ones might get in the way.”

He makes a thoughtful sound and his husband actually looks worried even as he clenches down on the cock rocking in and out of his body, tilting his hips to get the angle just right for another orgasm that crashes over him as he luxuriates in the friction from Tsuyoshi’s cock. “I think we can deal with that particular problem. And you did promise to help -”

“- but if I have the twins, I won’t be able to deal with the air conditioning.”

“Oh, I’d take them back once I’d sated myself on your sheath, husband. Or I could conjure something up to bugger you, and just watch with a vibrator …” He’d always wondered what tentacle sex looked like to an outside observer. “… or I could, given it’s only for a short period shift back to being male and keep them tucked entirely in my Flames. It wouldn’t hurt them, though you know how it slowed down Takeshi’s development.”

“It wouldn’t hurt them?”

“Gods, no. Takeshi’s living proof of that, husband.” Tsuyoshi’s lips curve, and then his husband’s withdrawing from his oversensitive sheath and he shakes his head and shifts back to his natal form. The oversensitivity transfers, and his cock throbs in eager readiness as he takes a moment to check that his babies are firmly cocooned in his Flames, and then pays attention to his husband, wondering what the man’s response would be to him without any curves at all. “Tsuyoshi, staring at me like that is going to give me a complex -”

“I’m just trying to decide where I’d like your sword first, koi-chan. And admiring it, and you; I see you so rarely -” It takes him a moment to realise what Tsuyoshi means, and his husband makes an amused sound at his expression. “- oh, koi-chan. I’ve fallen in love with _you_ , Lavina and Shamal both. Why wouldn’t I enjoy you like this, too?” His cheeks have to be scarlet. They’re certainly on fire, and he’s squirming. “I know you said you couldn’t offer me love, even if you were willing to offer fidelity, but nothing was said about me loving you, and I do.”

“Husband, you’re a _menace_.” Tsuyoshi grins and shoves him back, and kneels. He swallows and throws his arm over his eyes, because he knows what the evil man has in mind and he’s not going to last more than thirty seconds if he _watches_ Tsuyoshi suck on his cock like it’s a lollipop. It’s bad enough feeling it; Tsuyoshi’s very, very good at oral sex, and shamelessly enjoys it, laving the head of his cock with his tongue in the same way that he tortured Lavina’s clit. “And if you’re going to be that sort of menace, I’m going to cum all over your face -”

“- and apparently, gods, you like that idea if your attempt to suck my brain out through my cock is any - fuck - indication! Gods, _Tsuyoshi_ -” his back arches, and the knot of tension at the base of his spine unravels in spectacular fashion even as a tiny part of his brain reflexively checks on his new twins. They’re fine, and he relaxes back into the endorphins, and groans as he realises exactly how his arousal as Lavina has translated; his cock barely softens, and with Tsuyoshi’s enthusiastic mouth still working on it, he’s ready to go again. “- lube, husband. My Flames are occupied, so you’re going to have to prepare yourself manually if you want my ‘sword’ in your sheath.” Tsuyoshi makes a choking sound. “Was I not supposed to join in the swordplay, husband?” He caresses the last word, contemplates exactly how he’s going to debauch his husband and Tsuyoshi looks like he’s the most costly courtesan in Venice.

“Oh, you’re most certainly allowed to join in, koi-chan; the choking sound was for whatever the thought was that made your libido _surge_.” He squeaks, and Tsuyoshi kisses his inner thigh. “Oh, that sound sounds, well, promising. What were you thinking, koi-chan? Was it about how your cock would feel sliding into my ass, or was it about something else?” When he doesn’t answer, Tsuyoshi nips at his thigh then soothes the hurt with another kiss. “Something else, then. Tell me, koi-chan?”

“The way you were looking at me -”

“Ah.” Tsuyoshi takes mercy on him - or takes the opportunity to torture him, he’s not sure which - and noses at his balls, intent on licking him open, and gods, his husband was obsessed with impaling him on his sword. 

“I thought I was supposed to be bending _you_ over and playing Arthur, husband mine.”

Tsuyoshi lifts his head from his current preoccupation. “Don’t let Shigure Kintoki hear you referring to my sword as _Excalibur_.” 

“Husband, your libido is too high to deprive me of sex; what else could he do to me that I’d actually mind? Even Takeshi teething on him has merely become cute.” Tsuyoshi chooses not to answer him, instead nosing at his bollocks and licking at the single tight opening present when he was male like it was Lavina’s slit. “But isn’t it a waste of the time spent male to fuck my ass, husband-mine? I thought you wanted to be fucked.”

“As much fun as that would be, I think you need the fact I desire you no matter _what_ shape you’ve chosen to be. Male or female -” Tsuyoshi’s voice sounds amused. “- or betentacled.”

“I’ve never used tentacles. On you, at least.” Tsuyoshi snorts and pokes his rim with his suspiciously long and pointy tongue and he sighs and spreads his legs a little wider; at least he’s clean inside. “Unless you count an elongated tongue, and you’re just as - oh gods - guilty of making that personal modification.” He clenches his muscles, squeezing his husband’s tongue, which only seems to encourage him to thrust it into his suspiciously sensitive rear passage. So sensitive in fact that he stretches his senses, widening his focus beyond the safety of their twins to examine exactly what his Tsuyoshi has done to his body, and he finds the clone of one of Eiko’s workings ramping _everything_ up, and he groans and tilts his hips and gives up entirely and stops fighting his husband’s desire to give him pleasure.

«Perfect.» The word isn’t spoken, and he groans as he realises that Tsuyoshi’s been working on his Mist Flames in private, and he’s going to be treated to his husband’s filthy mouth despite its current filthy occupation. «And you love the way I talk about and to you, koi-chan. Your body gives lie to your denial.» Tsuyoshi’s tongue curls and presses and wriggles and he squirms, forcing his husband to drop a heavy arm over his hips to hold him still as he thrashes in pleasure. «So good. Let me get you nice and slick, and then I’ll show you just how much I appreciate this form, too, Shamal-chan.»

“Count yourself lucky that I keep myself ‘clean’, or you’d be banished to the bathroom for mouthwash before I let you anywhere near any other part of me, husband-mine.” 

«I trust you to make this clean and pleasurable for yourself, and you like being kissed.» 

… his Husband had him pegged.

«You’re a hedonist, koi-chan. And a _very_ competent Mist.»

And what did that say about the man who currently had his tongue buried in his ass and wriggling?

«That I’m a hedonist with a weakness for Mists.» He squirms, and Tsuyoshi’s tongue shrinks, withdrawing from his ass, and then his husband is biting his thigh again, as fingers slide into his opening, testing how it’s stretched under his tongue’s playful torture. “Can I take you like this, almost raw, or do I need to crawl off our futon and find some lube, koi-chan?”

“Either get your fucking cock in me, or suck me off and stop fucking around, husband.”

“And there I was thinking you liked the way we fucked around together?” Despite the teasing words, his husband kneels up, and there’s a cushion being shoved under his hips, and the blunt, thick head of a cock held against his hole and he whines at its burning pleasure is withheld from him. “Beg me for it, koi-chan. Tell me how much you want my cock in your tight hole; how much you like being like this, under me, your body loose and slack and mine to be tortured and teased and pleasured to the point of insanity.”

“Husband, you’re _mean_.”

“And you like me this mean, koi-chan.” Tsuyoshi presses and he arches and whines as he’s slowly opened by his husband’s cock. His flesh parts reluctantly around it and he savours the friction and the stretch as Tsuyoshi sinks into the root. “So tight and hot like this. Feels amazing having you wrapped so tightly around my cock; it makes me want to stay buried in your ass permanently.”

“You’d get bored.”

“Oh, I promise it would take quite a while before I do so, koi-chan; your ass is a delight, and I’m sure I could persuade you to thoroughly enjoy yourself whilst I was. And I’d very much enjoy myself for a _very_ long while.”

“You’re as bad as I am, husband.”

“Of course I am, koi-chan. I’m exactly what you need me to be. Now. Shall I start moving, or just fall asleep like this, with you in your _proper_ place?”

“You do realise I’m going to punish you for this later?” Tsuyoshi grins at him. “You’re looking forward to it, aren’t you?”

“Of course I am. Whether it’s carrying the little ones or something more … creative.” 

“And if I figure out how to make you suffer -”

“If you need me to …” He rolls his eyes and squeezes his husband’s cock carefully with his internal muscles. “… I’ll gladly suffer for you, koi-chan. It’s my job, so to speak.”

“Just shut up and fuck me, husband. You’re not pleasing me at the moment, for all your thick cock is keeping me well filled.” Tsuyoshi makes a sound and then withdraws, tearing and delicious friction that sent delightful shivers up his spine, body adjusting to his husband’s movement. His cock twitches, already excited, pre-cum beading at its top, and then Tsuyoshi surges back in, friction just as viciously delicious on penetration as withdrawal. Technically it hurts, the pleasure, body not slick _enough_ , but it’s his husband’s cock, and it feels good. And he likes it. Far more than he should.

“Good, sweetheart?”

“ _Very._ But slowly, I want to savour the friction, husband, rather than provoke my body into slickening and lubricating things.” Tsuyoshi grins, and complies, rocking his hips, setting an achingly slow pace that keeps his body from declaring it was going to make things slick and loose. He digs his fingernails into the well-defined muscles of his husband’s shoulders and urges him to keep to his torturously slow pace. 

(Mmmm. Swordsmanship did delicious things to a man’s body; he was glad he’d found a way for Tsuyoshi to keep up his training without the risk of them being found.)

Tsuyoshi shifts his weight onto one arm, still rocking into his barely slick hole, and slides his now free hand over the smooth muscles of his male form, and then wraps itself around his cock, stroking it roughly from base to tip, twisting slightly and he bites his lip at the surge of additional pleasure. “You have no idea what you do to me, koi-chan. How good it feels to have you under me, protected, speared on my cock and squirming for me, thoughtless in your pleasure and desperate.”

“I’m so going to make you regret this, husband.” Tsuyoshi laughs and keeps up the slow pace, rocking his cock in and out of his ass in unbelievable slow motions, matching each movement to the stroke of his cock. “Probably. Eventually. When the twins have been born and before you manage to get me pregnant again.”

“I wasn’t _planning_ to get you pregnant.”

“… I notice you didn’t say that you _wouldn’t_.” Tsuyoshi nips at the column of his throat and presses his nail to the underside of his cock and he goes off like a bottle rocket, and then he’s flat on his back, his husband fucking him hard and fast and his body oozing slick in response as Tsuyoshi searches for his own pleasure in his tight ass. His husband finds it after half a dozen strokes, and fuck, he’d almost managed to forget that Tsuyoshi was a Cloudy Rain. _Almost_. The volume of cum was going to remind him of the fact for at least a few hours. “If I leak all over the bed -” 

“Then make something so you won’t and I’ll clean you up, koi-chan. Just let me enjoy the afterglow for a minute first.” Tsuyoshi nuzzles his throat and collapses on top of him, cock softening but not quite slipping free of his body. “You still feel very good around my cock, even when I’m not erect. I wish I could fall asleep like this.” He lets Tsuyoshi have his minute, using it to take stock of the state of the twins, and to craft something to replace his husband’s cock in his ass, and because he’s feeling generous, a bucket of hot water and a rag.

Tsuyoshi takes the hint and eases the toy into his ass, and wipes the residue from his orgasm off his belly, and lets him roll onto his side. He curls up around him, and then he pulls the Lavina-illusion over himself, easing the twins back into place in his womb, and Tsuyoshi makes a small sound and then shuffles closer, one big hand resting on his belly and radiating Rain Flames at him, dragging him down into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

“Call me husband again, koi-chan? Please?” Tsuyoshi’s hunger is audible in his voice. It makes him _squirm_. And almost has him forgetting that there was a baby-Cloud running around the area, wanting more babies. But not quite.

“If you promise to let me top, Tsuyoshi.” His husband attempts to make puppy dog eyes at him, but he holds his line against them. “Seriously, husband. I know exactly what will happen if I ride your cock in the near future.” Tsuyoshi pouts at him, but he’s resolute; he knows what the cost of too many pregnancies in too short a period of time is to a woman’s body, and he’s not willing to pay that price. It’s going to be hard enough keeping Nana from crippling herself with her inability to say no to Iemitsu and her adoration of small babies and being pregnant. “I’m quite happy to be the one who does the fucking, though. Either with my own cock or with a strap-on.”

“Tentacles?” Tsuyoshi actually sounds hopeful and he snickers. 

“You weren’t kidding about certain things, were you?”

“… I love you sweetheart, and your kinky Misty mind is not quiet.”

“And it’s nothing to do with _your_ kinks, husband?”

“Mmm. It wasn’t until you planted the image in my head of three or four tentacles sinking into my slick and open hole, stretching it obscenely, koi-chan. Even if you didn’t do it _deliberately_.” He shivers; he hadn’t realised that he’d shared that particular fantasy. Xeno wasn’t something he indulged in often, but Tsuyoshi had bent over just right while wearing his hakama and practising his kata, and he’d had a very hentai moment in his head, tentacles crawling over his husband, curling up his legs, pushing aside the fabric of the hakama, sliding between his legs, milking his husband’s deliciously thick cock and then pressing into his ass, and the sounds. He shivers at the idea of recreating it in real life with his husband. “We can both secure the room against the little ones if that’s what you’re worried about, and you can finger me open first …”

“Evil man.”

“That wasn’t a no -“

“Oh, I’m going to thoroughly enjoy this, husband.” He crosses the room and rummages in one of the drawers for the lube. “Lay down and let me do some _thorough_ preparation work. Legs spread, and cock tucked neatly between you and the bed.”

“Like this?” His husband is shameless and the way he’s sprawled has his slit slick and dripping with arousal. Muscular thighs spread wide, exposing his hole, cock and balls tucked under, and he’s almost tempted to coax Tsuyoshi’s Flames into a feminine transformation, but given the Flames loose in the compound that would just end up with his ridiculous husband being the pregnant one. And while that could be fun, he’d then have to try and avoid getting pregnant _too_ , and that could get interesting.

“Just like that.” He coats his hand in the slick lube and pushes two fingers into Tsuyoshi’s tight hole with no warning, making his husband moan, and squirm. “If you need me to slow down, say blue. Stop, red. Anything else I’m going to ignore in favour of recreating that fantasy, husband.” The slick multiples and he grins and curves his hand, making Tsuyoshi hiss as his hole is stretched around his knuckles; his husband had excellent muscle control and he was thoroughly enjoying setting the baseline for what was about to happen. “Deep breath; I’m going to fist you to make sure there’s lube nice and deep, love. Don’t cum; this is just a warm-up, and I’m not going to stop because you’ve got oversensitive.”

Tsuyoshi’s ass spasms around his hand, but then his husband takes a deep breath and pushes up and back and he hums in appreciation as the little hole he was tormenting swallowed a good portion of his forearm. He hasn’t curled his hand into his fist, but that’s because he needs to make sure the lube has made it around the curve in his husband’s gut; Tsuyoshi had done half the work by multiplying the slick, but it still needed to be coaxed deeper. His husband moans and wriggles and works himself further back onto his hand and arm and Tsuyoshi was a completely shameless man.

“There we go. Nice and slick and open,” he runs fingernails gently against fragile, sensitive skin, and then toying with his husband’s stretched rim; after sticking his arm in him, it was open and gaping and so fucking pretty. He flicks it and Tsuyoshi shivers, and presents, back arching and muscles twitching in open invitation, “- so how much are we starting with, and smooth, or rough, husband? Deep or shallow?”

“Smooth, and deep, koi-chan. Fill me up -“ he obliges, and his husband makes the best sort of sound as the tentacles surge into him, coiling and swelling and stuffing every available cranny of space with thick, smooth, muscular tentacles. He inches them deeper and deeper into Tsuyoshi, until they slip around the curve in his gut, and he grins and turns his husband over so he can see the way his belly bulges with every shift of the tentacles.

“So you know that scrap of Mist Flame that you’ve been working with husband? I think I’m going to exercise it. I’d suggest that you really, really want to be able to take everything …” The muscles wrapped around his tentacles twitch and he grins, shifting and then giving into the urge to give himself something to wriggle _on_. And the temptation to go a little bit further with the fantasy. Tsuyoshi makes an incoherent and needy sound as he insinuates one of the tentacles a _lot_ deeper into his gut. He finds what he’s looking for there, and teases at the dead end with the tentacle, squirming on the dildo he’d fashioned for himself whilst Tsuyoshi’s body achingly slowly adapts to the manipulation and he wants to cackle just a little bit.

“Koi-chan? That feels weirdly good -“

“- it should. I needed to give your Flames a reason to help me do what they’re doing, and well, you did offer. But you can’t do things the way I’ve been -“ the dead end is swelling beautifully, the gap in the muscle wall growing increasingly sensitive as he works more and more of the tip of the tentacle through it. “- and I’m _very_ much enjoying the way your muscles are convulsing around the tentacles I’ve stuffed you with, husband. It makes me want to stuff them even deeper. Can you take more?”

“Koi-chan, you have to ask?”

“Of course I do. I -“ he shakes his head, and smooths a hand over the unnatural bulges in his husband’s abdomen. “I just need to ask.” He hadn’t always been proud of Shamal the Incubus’s adventures the morning after. 

“I am what you need and want me to be, koi-chan.” He shudders through an orgasm on the dildo impaling him, the tentacles buried in Tsuyoshi thrashing and tensing in response to his pleasure. It sets off Tsuyoshi’s orgasm and mother-of-god that felt fucking fantastic, the way he was being massaged by the inside of his husband’s body, but there was an idea in the back of his head now, and he was a good third of the way into coaxing Tsuyoshi’s body to adapt to make it possible. “And what you want me to be right now is incredibly well pleasured and willing to be toyed with, and I’m quite happy, gods, to be that for you.” He sighs and laughs, and wonders how, exactly that worked. Maybe it was the little bit of Mist? Tsuyoshi had implied that he’d been able to do that for Eiko, too, so it had to be something that was anchored in his soul. It was dangerous though, to have someone be so willing to be his toy. “Stop overthinking, koi-chan. It’s a very old skill, one almost as old as Shigure Kintoki, and I am entirely pleased it’s reacted like this to you. Now would you fuck me senseless? Please? The tentacles feel really good, by the way; we can do this again and again until you’re ready for round three, koi-chan.”

“Don’t tempt me, husband. And of course, I can fuck you senseless. Are you doubting my prowess?” He wriggles the tentacles that had so far restrained themselves to making his husband’s descending colon bulge obscenely, and Tsuyoshi gasps, retort cut off as he’s stretched even further, and another tentacle starts to edge around and into his transverse colon, and his husband presses his hand to it and moans in pleasure. Not that Tsuyoshi should be feeling pleasure from there, but _he_ hadn’t needed to make the changes; he was going to have to interrogate his husband later as to what he’d meant by an old skill. The pouch he’s working on keeps expanding, Tsuyoshi distracted from the odd sensation by the tentacle working its way into his ascending colon, rubbing and writhing and gods, so much of him was being massaged now and his nervous system was starting to run out of processing bandwidth, and fuck, how had he found such a perfect partner?

His Mist ripples, hungry, and fueled by his subconscious need to do unspeakable things to his husband, to test his limits and push past them in search of more pleasure, and another thick tentacle, blunter and fatter than the others, somehow more solid and sensitive than the others manifests itself, pushing three of the five tentacles he’d been using out of existence. He’s not entirely in control of it, but given the way it presses to his husband’s already well-stuffed hole he’s not complaining, especially as the two still extant tentacles were the ones buried deepest in Tsuyoshi. The new tentacle punches through his husband’s relaxed opening, making space for itself and forcing a gasp that was mostly pleasure from Tsuyoshi. It fucked its way deeper and deeper with almost painful speed, the sensations dragging his self-control from him, causing a partial reversion from Lavina to his natal form, and leaving his cock feeling like it was encased in the hottest, slickest and tightest hole it had ever been forced into.

“Koi-chan?” The pet name is gasped as the thick tentacle pulses and burrows deeper into his husband’s body and he withdraws the older two to make space for it, to let it push around the bends in Tsuyoshi’s gut to the pouch he’d been working into existence, and he swallows and pants at the intensifying sensations, barely remembering to wrap the tentacles around his husband’s cock and stroke. It’s incredible the way Tsuyoshi’s body gives, compliant and eager. “Gods, koi-chan, more, _please_!” His husband’s begging words make him more desperate and the tentacle stiffens and throbs, needy, and Tsuyoshi thrusts and wriggles forcing it to kiss the opening to the pouch that he’s been crafting. The sensation sends fire through his system, and he clamps unexpectedly round the thick dildos buried in his own body, teetering on the edge of an orgasm that’s going to drive him _insane_ as well his husband.

It tumbles over him, tension snapping and he convulses, vision grey in scorching pleasure, and the tentacle in his husband’s body pulses, a dozen bulges mated to spurts of his own fluids and he shuts his eyes in desperate need as he realises what fantasy had crawled out of his subconscious. The bulges are big, painful, stretching the inside of the tentacle, pushing up through it, and each movement flashing along his aching nerves and reawaking the pleasure each time it tries to subside. It rolls on and on as the eggs are forced into the still small pouch, and he watches the off-centre bulge swell and grow and the obscene texture it develops has him wondering how it would look for Tsuyoshi to have a child in there, and what he’d have to do to conceal it from the mundanes wandering around Namimori.

He blinks, blearily, as the last of the bulges settles into place and gods, that had been fucking intense, and he still had no idea where the last part of that fantasy had come from. But he couldn’t just succumb to the indecent pleasure as much as he wanted to because he wasn’t sure what the eggs would do, or even what his Flames had made them _from_. Which meant he needed to get them back out of his husband, and that was going to be almost as much fun as putting them in there had been. He lifts himself off the dildos, letting them fade out of existence, and shivers through resetting the illusions so he didn’t feel like he was dripping and open and desperate to impale himself on his husband’s cock. He needed time before he got pregnant again.

Tsuyoshi was still arching, desperate and well-pleasured and his husband had tears of pleasure trickling down his cheeks and pre-cum oozing from his cock, and an empty and gaping hole, wide and inviting and well-slicked. It was the most arousing and ridiculous sight, and he takes a moment to impress it on his memory so he could bait his husband with it later; he wants to do it again. “Husband, can you hear me? I need you to hold still and let me work the eggs out of your body; I know this feels good, but you can’t do it for much longer without it driving you mad.”

Well, not mad, but his Flames, unfocused and needy, would have his husband a hopelessly pleasured and limp mess that would make life tricky, if only because he’d be tempted to make thorough hourly use of Tsuyoshi. Which would make maintaining his clinic hard work. Or at least slightly unethical work; talking to someone while violating his mostly unconscious husband with tentacles was a little beyond his own limits even if it wasn’t beyond Tsuyoshi’s. “Mmmm. Go ahead, koi-chan. I’m sure it’ll feel good. Feels so good now.” He laughs at his husband’s slurred answer and settles between his thighs to probe the slick gaping entrance to his body. He doesn’t even have to ease his hand into the opening; it’s swallowed greedily, Tsuyoshi making a contented sound as his knuckles brush over his prostate. “And you like me like this, all limp and willing for you to play with, koi-chan.” He does, and he curves his fingers, and wriggles them around the tight bend, intent on the bulging pouch. It was more fun to do it this way than merely lifting them out of his husband’s body.

He touches the puffy entrance to his new construct in his husband’s body, and he makes his own needy sound at the way Tsuyoshi arches into the touch. It’s violated, open, and he plunges into it with his fingers, and he scoops the eggs out and into his ascending colon; it’s still twitching and swollen, but with sufficient space for them. Pouch empty, he concentrates and Mist Flames course into the pouch, protecting it from the more unsanitary possibilities that being attached to the upper colon came with. One of the workings that curled in his husband’s Flames settles into the pouch with his, but he doesn’t think to check which one. Work done, he coaxes the muscles he’d violated into closing up, and withdraws his hand, the eggs following as his husband’s gut tightens and resumes its more normal shape. He coaxes them around and into Tsuyoshi’s descending colon, and then holds things in place while he withdraws his hand, and then grins, a little evilly, and helps his pretty mess of a husband’s gaping hole to close up.

“Koi-chan?”

“You’re going to feel pleasantly full for a few hours, and then we’ll come back to our quarters, and we’ll fuck them out of you, husband. But for now, they’ll weigh against your tight little hole, making you very aware of every tiny movement you make while you’re working the lunch hour in Takesushi -“ his lips curve, and he wraps a hand gently around his husband’s cock before bending his head and sucking at its tip. Tsuyoshi curses him out as he works ruthlessly fast to draw another orgasm from his husband, intent on demonstrating the real price of having surrendered to him. The eggs in his sigmoid colon and rectum are going to make Tsuyoshi squirm for the hours he has to wait to be relieved of them.

“Oh, you are such a fiend, koi-chan. Gods, that feels strange. But a good strange, one that makes me want to hold you in place so I can fuck your throat until I’m too raw and sensitive to go again.” He hums in thoughtful mischief and sucks harder; if sitting up with the eggs in place was making Tsuyoshi ‘complain’ so enthusiastically, he couldn’t wait to see what his husband was going to say when he had to stand up and move around with them inside him. It was going to be entertaining, and hot as _fuck_.


	5. Chapter 5

“Are you sure?”

Tsuyoshi huffs in annoyance, and rather than answering him, flips the two of them over. His back hits the bed, and he sprawls obligingly, cock pert and interested, a little larger and more interestingly shaped than he normally left it, and if his husband was so eager to get pregnant that he was willing to do _all_ the work, then he’d let him do so. Up to a point. He had every intention of finishing inside his partner’s tight, hot body, and knotting him when he’d enjoyed himself; having Tsuyoshi whine and writhe on his cock for a full hour, filling steadily with his fluids and his Flames until they curled and welled and his husband conceived.

Rather than questioning him on his chosen form - he didn’t indulge in being _Shamal_ , rather than Lavina very often - Tsuyoshi lines himself up, and presses himself onto his cock, making him curse and whine as his husband takes him in without stretching or lubrication. He’s impossibly hot and tight, soft flesh clinging almost painfully to his hardness, and he clenches his fists in the fabric of their bedding as Tsuyoshi settles into the saddle of his hips. “Impatient, husband?”

“I’ve been able to feel -” Tsuyoshi stretches, lifting a little, and settling again, sending a flare of pleasure along his nerves. “- your anticipation of tonight all day, koi-chan.” His evil husband experiments with his internal muscles, squeezing him with gentle insistence, making the modifications he’d permitted himself tingle and throb. “I had to resort to a plug to get anything done; all I wanted was to retreat up here to prepare myself rather than serving through the lunch rush.” He shivers and bucks his hips gently, the idea of Tsuyoshi working the restaurant with a thick plug in his ass. “It was the thin dark blue one, the one you made for this sort of pleasure, pretty one.” He does buck at that; that plug was his favourite, letting him sink into his husband’s passage - or vice versa - without worrying about damage from harsh usage, or artificial aids.

“Wish you’d sent me a message -”

“You were, ah -” Tsuyoshi wriggles, hums and sits up, letting half of his cock slide free of his heat before sinking back down again. “- busy with the clinic. Given Kyōya’s mischief -” 

“- they’d have understood my need to provide my husband with, ah, pleasure.” His hands are still clenched in the fabric of the bedding, and he can feel it tearing under his desperation. “Please, Tsuyoshi. Don’t tease?”

“Don’t tease? You’ve been teasing me all day, koi-chan; I should spend the night teasing you in revenge.” His husband squeezes him again, muscles half-strangling his cock. It feels incredible, especially against the modifications he’d made to himself. It threatens his self-control, and he moans in pleasure. “Don’t you dare cum, pretty one. I promised myself a long _hard_ ride on your cock when you got home, and you don’t want to disappoint me, do you?” Rain Flames coil through his system from the point where he has his husband impaled, easing him back from the edge, wrapping themselves around his pleasure until it’s like syrup, there, pleasurable, but not overwhelming.

“Cruel, husband. I would have been able to give you the ride you wanted; you’d have just had my cum to ease the way, and to make the most _delightful_ noises.” Tsuyoshi makes a sound in the back of his throat and flexes the big muscles in his thighs, raising himself up again, and sliding back down again. The fire still courses along his nerves, but there’s Rain Flames to overcome, now. “Do you know how it sounds when you’re wet with my cum and I’m still fucking you? The slick squish as I fuck my brand deeper into you, the way it feels, soft, wet flesh against my oversensitive cock. And I have a treat for you when I cum this time -” 

“Tease. Make me something to lift myself with, koi-chan? I want to do this -” Tsuyoshi lifts himself and sinks back down again, squeezing at the most _opportune_ moments, “- until I’m exhausted.” He blinks, the fire burning along his nerves making it harder to think, and then produces the bar that his husband’s asking for. Tsuyoshi wraps his hands around it, and Santa Maria, the way his husband’s muscles _looked_ when he did a pull-up made his mouth _water_. 

“You’re going to _kill_ me, husband.” 

“You’ll enjoy it, koi-chan.” Fire nips at him, raging as Tsuyoshi rides him with vicious speed and desperate need, and he was going to burn up when his husband’s Flames left his system. Watching Tsuyoshi take his pleasure - his cock was erect, and dripping fluids, bouncing against Tsuyoshi’s stomach - drives him more than a little bit insane. Watching Tsuyoshi _cum_ , and then keep riding him, muscles fluttering weakly around his cock even as he keeps slamming down onto him again and again, cock barely softening. It’s an amazing sight, one that he would _thoroughly_ enjoy seeing every night, especially if he has to do _this_ little work. Tsuyoshi rides him till he’s exhausted; until they’re both dripping with his cum. It pools on his stomach, and he hums in pleasure before coaxing the sliver of Storm his boys had led him to find into erasing the mess. (It wouldn’t do to be so wet when they were knotted together; it would get sticky and uncomfortable.) 

Tsuyoshi collapses over him, and there’s just enough Rain in his system to let him manhandle his husband, to lay him flat, and slide himself back inside his slick heat. His husband is still convulsing in pleasure, a soft fluttering of muscles that accepted his cock like it was _meant_ to be there, and oh, that’s going to feel so good when he cums. Three strokes is all it needs, and the knot inflates, just the way he thought it would. It makes Tsuyoshi so tight around him, makes his husband gasp and moan and writhe, makes him beg, and he feels his husband’s gift respond to his modification, and he hums in pleasure as the soft flutters grow far stronger, as his husband’s Cloud Flames do what he’d hoped they would, and his Mist settles into Eiko’s working, and the home it had made for itself after their games.

It feels amazing. It’s endless bliss, an hour of orgasm, his husband’s body milking him, Tsuyoshi panting and writhing and begging, unable to escape the pleasure being pushed on him by their Flames, unable to resist the way the working flared to life and three Flames took root in it, unable to be anything but his pleasure toy. 

His knot subsides slowly, and he wants to do that again. But he has things to do now that he was softening; a flex of his fingers produces a plug, and he eases himself from his insensate husband’s body and replaces his cock with the toy. With that in place, he rolls Tsuyoshi onto his back so he can admire the mess he’s made of him, and so he can thread Mist Flames throughout his husband’s system to ensure that everything was working the way it needed to. He hums in pleasure as he finds Eiko’s working properly anchored; with somewhere to settle in and provide the physical nutrients on top of the Flames, the triplets would grow at near to normal speed, rather than Takeshi’s achingly slow pace. He’d need to help Tsuyoshi’s body adapt, but the gift would help there, too, and he could maintain an illusion for the mundane to hide what was happening, too, now.

“We can do that again, koi-chan.” He grins, and pulls a blanket over them both, curling into his husband’s side. “But I need a nap, first.” He chuckles and sighs in pleasure as his husband turns onto his side, spooning around him, his soft cock resting promisingly against his own hole. “Perhaps I could have the knot this time?”


End file.
